This protocol was phased-out at the beginning of this grant year. No research subjects were admitted to the GCRC. It utilized the Molecular Cell Biology Laboratory only. The Lab Supervisor transformed immortal Epstein- Barr virus lymphoblast cell lines from patient samples sent directly to the Lab. The cell lines were distributed back to the investigators.